User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle Episode 14: Seriously Handy!!??
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 14 - Seriously Handy!!?? Flippy: Hey Flaky, Are you nervous about the elimination today Flaky: Sure I am, After surviving this long, I might be eliminated today, AND I DONT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN Flippy: Don't worry, I just know that the viewers wouldn't have the nerve to vote you off Flaky: You really thinks so?? Flippy: I know so (With Handy and Petunia) Handy: So how's it been, while I was gone?? Petunia: Well, It been kinda awful without you, I'm sorry for yelling at you in episode 2, I was just only thinking about myself, I hope you can forgive me Handy: I do, By the way, who do you think will be eliminated today?? Petunia: I just hope that Flippy and Flaky are safe, The Mole needs to go!!! Handy: I'm sure they will, but once we get to the merge, we can possibly make a secret alliance with them and make it to the final 4 Petunia: That sounds Reasonable, But the others can't know about this, they could get us eliminated (In Petunia's Mind: What am I saying, I'm sounding like my old self) Cuddles: Final 10, Soon to be Final 9, Cool, Huh Toothy?? Toothy: I know right, You know I was thinking about making a secret alliance with Mime and Russell, so that we can make it to the Final 4, But we can't tell anyone else, or they could get us eliminated Cuddles: I never thought of that, That sound good, Let's tell that to Mime and Russell (At Speed E. Wolf's Mansion) S.E.W: (Sleeping soundly, when the telephone rings) What!? (Knocks over a cup of water) (Picks up a wet phone, answers it, drowsily) Hello, This is Speed E. Wolf, How can I help you (InanimateInsanityNickel aka Me): S.E.W, What's going on, Why are you asleep, You know you have a show to host!! S.E.W: It's only January 25th, I have time Me: Check the calendar!! S.E.W: (Checks Calendar) Oh, It's only February 6th, Ok............WAIT, FEBRUARY 6th, EPISODE 14 SHOULD HAVE BEEN AIRED MORE THAN A WEEK AGO, I GOT TO GET TO THE ELIMINATION (10 minutes later) S.E.W: Time for the Elimination Petunia: Where have you been, It's been almost a week and a half since we saw you!!! We were worried sick, You weren't......Sleeping.....were you S.E.W: Correct Term is Hibernating, It's my only time to sleep you know Handy: Uh, I don't think Wolves Hibernate S.E.W: Seriously Handy Handy: Well, Yeah, Wolves are prone to hunt in winter S.E.W: Ok fine, I was on a rest break, But anyway, let's get to the elimination (At the Elimination) S.E.W: Ok we got a total of 20 votes (11 likes and 9 dislikes) TV, Show the Likes Petunia: 4 Flaky: 3 Flippy: 3 Mole: 1 Petunia: Yowsers, I won the prize again? S.E.W: Surprisingly, Yes, So your prize is this sledge hammer, it will help you in the next challenge, So time for the dislikes, Petunia and Flaky are safe with 1 and 2 votes respectively, so they get 10 boxes of juice, Flippy and Mole are the Bottom 2, last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Mole Flippy: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED AGAIN!!!?? S.E.W: Whoops, I meant that Flippy is the last one safe with only 2 votes, The Mole is eliminated with 4 votes, so he gets sent to the bleacher of shame Flippy: Wait, What is the Bleacher of Shame S.E,W: It's a regular bleacher, where you watch the show, but you are still eliminated, you also get free snacks, so you don't have to deal with Spaghetti and Macaroni for 24/7 ANYWAYS, ONTO THE CHALLENGE, BUT FIRST I HAVE GREAT NEWS, FROM NOW ON . . . . . . THERE ARE NO MORE TEAMS, YOU ALL HAVE MADE IT TO THE MERGE!!! Everyone: Yeah!!! S.E.W: Now there will be points Cuddles: Wait, What points, this game doesn't run on points S.E.W: Now it does, You all get 30 points for starters, and if you have an immunity card, you get 15 bonus points, Handy and Mime get 10 bonus points for rejoining, and Flippy get 5 for rejoining a while back and Petunia gets 7 bonus pints for getting the most likes in total. Let's calculate the scores so far..... Now we can get to the challenge, just remember, that points depend on what rank you get in the challenge, This challenge is to find Treasure Chests that I have hidden all over the place, you must get the chest when you find it, and bring it to me, and what ever rank you achieve, your points will be determined also. Now...off you go!! Petunia: Ok, So what is this sledge hammer useful for S.E.W: Here's a clue, I hid (ANYWHERE) which means ANYWHERE Petunia: Oh, so it could be anywhere, I see Handy: Mr Host I don't have arms, so can I just forfeit the challenge S.E.W: Seriously Handy?! Here's an idea, How about you use this wagon and this lever to pick up the chest Handy: Fine!!! Flippy: Find anything yet Flaky?! Flaky: Nope, Not yet Cuddles: Hi guys, Find anything yet??!! Flaky: Nope, But he said anywhere right? Toothy: Yes?? Flaky: And where do you find Treasure?? Flippy: On an X, That's it, Flaky your a genius Petunia: Well a sledge hammer is mainly used for breaking things, so It could be in a rock.....or something Russell: Yahahar I Found one!!! Everyone: WHAT!!! Russell: My treasure hunting skills never fail me!! S.E.W: Russell, for finding the first chest, you get 30 points Russell: Yeah, It was pretty easy to find, It was at an X Petunia: Ugh, I must keep searching (breaks open a rock) OMG, I found one!!! S.E.W: Well that means you get 25 points Flippy: This is ridiculous, How are me going to find a simple chest hidden!!?? Flaky: How about checking the bushes Cuddles: Guys look!!! (Flippy, Flaky and Toothy turn to see, Mime carrying a chest) Cuddles: You thinking what I'm thinking Flaky: Your not going to......Steal it are you Cuddles: Off course not, I'm mean, we need to see where he got it so we can connect the dots on the hiding places S.E.W: Mime gets 20 points Toothy: Look, this is where he found it........a bush!!?? Flaky: I see one floating in that Lake Toothy: Your right, but, OH NO, It looks like Lammy has a boat, and we need to get it before she does, Let's go Lammy: Almost to the chest Flippy: I don't think so (Grabs Chest) Lammy: Hey that was my chest, you give it back Flippy: First come, First Serve!!! Ha Ha (With S.E.W) Flippy: Speedy, I want to give the chest to Flaky since she spotted it first S.E.W: Ok then, Flaky, you get 15 points Toothy: Found one, It was behind the rock S,E,W was sitting on S.E.W: Well, I did say anywhere, Toothy gets 12 points for placing 5th (4:56 pm) Flippy: (Phew) Here's your chest (collapses on the floor) S.E.W: Ok then here's 10 points for you, 3 chests left (6:17 pm) Cuddles: Hey look a chest, I could be safe Handy: Hey look a chest Cuddles: Oh, Handy, Uh, do you want this chest, I can let you have it Handy: Really!? Thanks!? S.E,W: Handy gets 7 points Lammy: And here's my chest Cuddles: What!!?? S.E.W: Lammy gets 5 points and Cuddles gets 3 points, let's calculate the scores, remember that the bottom 5 will be up for elimination......Here are the current scores Cuddles: What!! I'm up for elimination S.E.W: Sadly Cuddles, You are, So vote for 2 of these people to be eliminated from the show except, DO NOT VOTE IN THE COMMENTS!!! VOTING WILL BE IN A POLL IN WHICH YOU CAN VOTE UP TO 2 PEOPLE TO LIKE, AND 2 PEOPLE TO DISLIKE, THE LINKS TO THE POLLS WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE VOTING ENDS: FEBRUARY 10th LIKE: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/cpn83 DISLIKE: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/3xn82 Category:Blog posts